Seduction Innocent
by Hime-chan.kyu
Summary: ¡Especial de Navidad! Algo atrasado Hao se aburre de las fiestas de siempre, encontrando la diferencia que busca en el chico de ojos verdes. Pero terminará irremediablemente atrapado.¿Qué tiene Lyserg que lo hace tan irresistible? HaoxLyserg,Lemmon.


Por fin! Wuo, no saben lo que me costó terminar este fic xDD Estrés de los días pre-navidad y falta de tiempo, culpables. Además, es mi primer fic HaoxLyserg! OMFG, y bueno, debo confesar que tengo una seria tendencia a engancharme se parejas de series que no he visto-he visto poco-veré algún día, y Shaman King cae en la segunda categoría. Así que he tenido que guiarme solamente por los fics de esta serie que he leído. No prometo obras de arte, pero espero les guste mi especial de navidad atrasado, debut tanto en la serie como en el Lemmon. Ahora, a leer!

HaoxLyserg, One Shot. Lemmon

"Seductive Innocent"

Caminaba por las calles, casi desiertas a esa hora, e iluminadas por las coloridas luces de los focos de siempre y de la decoración navideña. Pocas personas transitaban la vereda, apresuradas, o se detenían en las esquinas a esperar a alguien que no tardaba en llegar. Mis ojos se posaban, aburridos, en alguna vitrina, mirando sin ver hasta que el mismo hastío me obligaba a seguir mi camino. De alguna manera, terminé recorriendo las calles de Tokio, solo, a las nueve de la noche de un 24 de diciembre, cuando se suponía que debería de haber estado celebrando alegremente en algún restorán con mis amigos, o en algún karaoke con alguna chica bonita. Pero no. Estaba ahí, sin ganas de hacer nada, y lo peor era que yo mismo lo había decidido.

Como cada año, semanas antes de la fecha ya tenía planeado qué hacer. Por supuesto, no era algo de lo que fuera jactándome por ahí. Hacer planes era cosa de chicas. Pero, para alguien como yo, popular a donde quiera que fuera, las oportunidades no eran un problema. Así que, el día en cuestión, a eso de las 8, me dirigí tranquilamente hasta el lugar en donde habíamos quedado con el grupo de "chicas lindas" del momento. Llegué, como todo un caballero, antes que cualquiera de ellas, y nos sentamos en la mesa reservada. La conversación fluía, superficial y fácil, con los típicos comentarios y las risitas tontas de por medio. Pero, de alguna manera, el ambiente que hasta entonces era el de todos mis sábados por la noche, comenzó a aburrirme. Miré distraídamente por la ventana, sin escuchar a la tímida rubia que parloteaba a mi lado. Algo en la escena no me agradaba. Volví hacia el frente, paseando la vista lentamente sobre todas las personas sentadas a la mesa. De alguna manera, y aunque apenas las había conocido esa misma noche, el rostro de esas chicas se me hacía repetido. Los mismos rostros, cubiertos de maquillaje, la misma sensualidad barata escondida detrás de un falso aspecto de niña buena, el mismo interés en el físico y, porque no, en el dinero, de todas las demás. Mis propios amigos, con sus fachadas de interesantes y sus conversaciones sin sentido. Y, de pronto, sentí que me ahogaba. Me disculpé para ir al baño, y luego de despejarme comprendí que no podía estar ni un minuto más encerrado ahí. Sin detenerme a dar explicaciones, le hice una seña a un compañero, a lo lejos, y enfilé directamente hacia la puerta.

Y aquí estaba, varias cuadras lejos del lugar, completamente solo. Pasé frente a una plaza y sin pensarlo me senté en una de las solitarias bancas. No me había costado mucho comprender que necesitaba un cambio. Algo diferente, más especial que una cena de comida rápida, una chica del montón o una canción trillada. Algo que me sacara del aburrimiento en el que me había despertado de golpe.

Entonces, lo vi. Estaba de pie, junto a la estación de trenes. Su pequeña y pálida silueta llamo enseguida mi atención entre el rojo, verde y gris de la calle. Llevaba un largo abrigo blanco, botas marrón claro hasta las rodillas y su cabello verde resplandecía sobre la nieve que eran sus hombros y su piel. Su rostro estaba inclinado sobre el móvil que mantenía en la mano enguantada de marrón. Sólo cuando lo cerró con un suspiro y alzó la cabeza, pude cegarme de pronto con sus brillantes ojos esmeralda. Era toda una aparición.

Me bastaron apenas dos segundos para comprender que era lo que estaba esperando. Sin vacilar, me puse de pie y caminé despreocupadamente hacia mi objetivo. Y por primera vez en mi larga historia de conquistas, cuando llegué a su lado y sus enormes ojos se fijaron en mí, necesite de aquella hipócrita y estúpida tos que tanto detestaba en otras personas, para recomponerme del impacto.

_ (cof, cof) Hola. ¿Te ayudo?

Su semblante se tensó un poco, lo que sólo empeoró con la encantadora sonrisa que compuse para él.

_Ah…eh…Sólo…estoy esperando a alguien.

Su voz, dulce y tímida, tenía algo que me sonaba extraño. Entonces lo miré más detenidamente (haciéndolo sonrojarse de una forma por demás encantadora) Y su pecho completamente plano confirmó mis sospechas.

_Eh…. ¿Pasa algo?...-preguntó nervioso, y su voz me devolvió a la realidad. ¿No estaba buscando algo nuevo? Quizás si ayudaba al chico tendría la oportunidad de conocer a alguna atractiva y diferente belleza femenina. Después de todo, ya había dado el primer paso al hablarle y no había vuelta atrás.

_No, es sólo…- "¿Eres un chico?". Descarté la pregunta de inmediato. – Nada, olvídalo.

Me miro curioso y su mirada volvió a sorprenderme. De alguna forma, no me molestaba "perder el tiempo con un chico", si era uno tan adorable como ese.

_Entonces… ¿Necesitas mi ayuda?

Al parecer ya se había relajado un poco, pues accedió a contarme lo que sucedía.

_Pues…debería de haberme reunido aquí con mis amigos. Pero se me agotó la batería y no puedo comunicarme. Aunque deben estar por llegar…

_Ah, pero eso tiene arreglo. –le sonreí, y le tendí mi propio móvil. Se me quedó mirando unos segundos antes de tomarlo entre sus pequeños guantes.

_Gracias.- Me sonrió dulcemente, y sentí un extraño y fuerte latido, junto con algo de calor en las mejillas.

Desvié la mirada unos instantes mientras él, sin percatarse de nada, marcaba el número y hacía la llamada.

_ ¿Hello? ¿Yoh? Soy yo, Lyserg. –su voz se cortó mientras le respondían del otro lado, y una idea me cruzó veloz por la mente al escuchar el nombre. ¿Cuántos Yho's podría haber en Tokio?

"No muchos". Me respondí en seguida.

_Sí, estoy fuera de la estación. Entiendo. No, no te preocupes…. ¿Eh? ¿Hao?

Todas mis dudas se disiparon al escuchar mi nombre de los labios del pequeño verdecito. Le sonreí, quitándole suavemente el teléfono de las manos.

_ ¿Moshi moshi? ¿Yoh? Sip, estoy aquí. ¿Dónde estás?...Está bien. Yo lo llevo, no te preocupes. Pero más cuidado, mira que dejarlo aquí solo. Ok, nos vemos.

Corté la llamada y guardé el teléfono, girándome a ver al chico que me miraba, confuso. Sonreí de nuevo, tendiéndole una mano.

_Lyserg, ¿verdad? –le pregunté. El asintió. –Soy Hao. El hermano mayor de Yoh.

Sus ojos se abrieron algo sorprendidos, mientras tomaba mi mano.

_Es un placer. –dijo, educadamente.

_El placer es todo mío –aseguré, tratando de que notara la insinuación escondida en la cortesía, pero al parecer no funciono. O no del todo, pues pude notar cómo se sonrojaba. Y aprovechando que nuestras manos estaban unidas, lo jalé hacia mí, comenzando a caminar. Dos pasos más allá, me obligué a soltar su tibia mano, que parecía hecha para amoldarse a mis dedos.

….

Media hora más tarde, descendíamos del taxi frente a una enorme casa de té, estilo japonesa. "Anna y sus gustos" pensé. Ayudé a Lyserg a bajar del auto, rechazando por enésima vez su dinero para pagar el transporte. Entramos a la casa, siendo guiados enseguida por una amable chica en kimono. Apenas abrimos la puerta, el tipo desagradable del peinado freak se le lanzó encima al verdecito.

_¡Lyserg! ¡Te extrañe!

_Ryu-san! Je je….me estas aplastando… -contestó ahogadamente al apretadísimo abrazo. Fruncí un poco el seño mientras Yoh se acercaba a nosotros para saludar.

_Hola Lyserg.

_Hola Yoh. –sonrió aprovechando para escapar de los brazos del tipo ese y entrar a saludar a los demás.

_Hola hermanito. –me sonrió Yoh luego. - ¿Tú no salías con tus amigos?

_Hola. –respondí. –Me aburría, es todo.

_ ¿Entonces te quedas?

Eché una rápida mirada a mí alrededor. Mi cuñadita se sentaba a beber tranquilamente en una esquina de la mesa. Horo y Ren discutían como siempre, y la peliceleste hermanita del Hoto se reía a grandes carcajadas de los aburridísimos chistes del morenito. Ciertamente, una fiesta de locos. Pero algo hubo que me impulsó a decir que sí. Y finalmente entré, mirando de reojo a, quizás, mi razón más fuerte para quedarme.

Una hora y diez peleas, cuarenta chistes podridos y siete miradas-sonrojos después, decidí hacer algo más que molestar al Choco y hacer sonrojar a Lyserg, para no caer dormido. Aproveché que Ryu se había ido al baño para colarme al sitio junto a Lyserg que había quedado libre.

_Hola de nuevo. –le sonreí, tomando lo que quedaba de mi vaso.

_Hola. –me sonrió de vuelta. Pude notar que el nivel de alcohol en su organismo (aunque no debía de ser mucho) comenzaba a mostrar sus efectos, pues estaba menos tímido y algo más acalorado.

_ ¿No te aburres? –le pregunté, pensando en cómo escapar de las miradas de desconfianza que me lanzaba Ren desde el otro lado de la mesa.

_ Mmm… No en realidad. – me respondió, dejándome con las ganas por unos segundos. –Pero…-agregó y miró hacia la puerta por la que se había marchado el rarito, y por la que seguramente no tardaría en volver. Lo comprendí enseguida e, incorporándome, cogí dos vasos llenos de sake y lo invité a seguirme a uno de los patios interiores.

Caminamos por los pasillos de madera, sintiendo el ruido de las diferentes habitaciones alejarse cada vez más, hasta que al abrir una última puerta la brisa de la noche nos dio de lleno en la cara. La luna se reflejaba claramente en el tranquilo estanque que decorada el centro del pequeño patio. Me senté en el borde del pasillo, con los pies sobre la hierba, y sentí como Lyserg a mi lado hacía lo mismo.

Tomé un sorbo de mi vaso, dejando el otro junto al verdecito, y entonces le hablé.

_ ¿Y bien? ¿De qué hablamos?

Rió un poco suavemente, antes de tomar también de su vaso.

_ No lo sé. Tú invitaste. –contestó divertido.

_ Está bien. ¿De dónde eres? –comencé.

_ Inglaterra. –respondió enseguida.

_ Bastante lejos. ¿Cómo fue que conociste a Yoh?

_ ¿Es un interrogatorio? –replicó.

Reí ante su pregunta y el leve gesto de molestia fingida.

_ Gomen. Sólo quiero saber más de ti.

Ok, eso se había oído comprometedor. Pero la verdad era que, aunque mi intención inicial al ayudar a Lyserg aún después de reparar en su…condición masculina, había sido la de buscar a alguien más, a lo largo de la noche me había descubierto a mí mismo más interesado de lo que pensaba en el pequeño de ojos verdes. Y aunque nunca me había sucedido algo así, estaba dispuesto a ver hasta dónde me llevaba este interés. Así pasé de simplemente hablarle a tratar de atraparlo, aunque luego descubriría que no era tan fácil como parecía.

Mi respuesta pareció extrañarle, pero volvió a beber y desviando la vista hacia el estanque comenzó.

_ Fue hace un año. Vine a Japón como estudiante de intercambio y me tocaron algunas clases con él. Comenzamos a hablar y terminamos siendo amigos. Me ayudo bastante a adaptarme.

Sonaba como a novela romántica, lo que no me agradaba, sobre todo al ver el entusiasmo que parecía tener Lyserg al hablar de mi torpe hermanito. Por supuesto, él no se dio cuenta de nada y siguió hablando. Ya me estaba haciendo a la idea de lo lento que era para este tipo de cosas, pero por alguna razón eso lo hacía más encantador.

_ Seguimos en contacto cuando volví a Inglaterra, y hace unas semanas me llamó para invitarme. Nunca había estado en Japón para estas fechas.

_ ¿Y? ¿Qué te pareció?

_ Pues…no fue muy agradable al principio. –me contestó sonriendo y reímos juntos.

_ Yoh es demasiado despreocupado. ¿Qué habría sido de ti si este apuesto caballero no hubiese llegado a rescatarte? –le comenté.

_ Habría ido a un teléfono público. –me comentó serio, antes de largarse a reír al ver mi cara de decepción.

_No es divertido. –le dije fingiendo enojo, y él continúo riendo un poco más antes de volver a beber.

_ Está bien, está bien. Me salvaste, apuesto caballero. Gracias por eso.- me sonrió, y volvió a empinar el vaso.

Sus mejillas se coloreaban cada vez más, y lo miré preocupado.

_Estas bebiendo demasiado.

_No es cierto.

_Sí, sí lo es.

_ Puedo aguantar más. –aseguró, alejando su vaso de mí, creyendo que trataría de quitárselo.

La idea no había cruzado por mi mente, pero al verlo a la defensiva me pareció una buena forma de acercarme.

_Dame acá. –le dije, estirando el brazo hacia el vaso que sostenía en el aire. Alejó la mano al instante, y me acerqué más, inclinándome sobre él, y provocando que nuestros rostros quedaran más cerca. Su sonrojo no se hizo esperar, mientras yo sonreía y le quitaba el sake, dejándolo a un lado. Mi incliné un poco más, observando cómo se alejaba instintivamente, quedando casi acostado sobre el pasillo. – Eres un niño muy desobediente. –le susurré, casi sobre sus labios. Su sonrojo aumentó cuando sintió que me acercaba, pero me limité a mirarlo directamente a los ojos antes de alejarme, devolviéndole su espacio personal. Se incorporó lentamente, aún nervioso, y de un trago se terminó el licor que le quedaba. De reojo lo vi arrugar el gesto. Era muy obvio que no estaba acostumbrado a beber.

Pasaron algunos instantes de silencio, hasta que Lyserg pareció recomponerse y continuó la conversación.

_ Así que… ¿Yoh es tu hermano menor?

_ En realidad somos gemelos. Soy mayor sólo por unos minutos.

_ ¿Eh? ¿De verdad? ¡No lo parece!

_ ¿Verdad que no?

_ ¡Para nada!

Me hizo gracia verlo tan sorprendido. En realidad, todos sus gestos comenzaban a parecerme demasiado atrayentes. ¿Sería el alcohol? No estaba acostumbrado a sentirme tan atraído hacia alguien. Generalmente era al revés. Pero ya me había percatado de que Lyserg era completamente diferente a todo lo que yo había conocido antes.

_ Te ves mucho mayor.

_ Y tú demasiado pequeño.

_ ¡No es cierto! –replicó enfurruñado, empuñando las manos. El color de sus mejillas aumentaba su expresión infantil. ¿Cómo podía decir que no? Cada vez que lo miraba me parecía más lindo.

_No hagas eso. –le dije.

_ ¿Por qué? –preguntó curioso.

_ Porque voy a besarte.

Lo miré, justo a tiempo para ver su cara encenderse hasta hacer juego con las luces navideñas.

_ ¿Qu-qu-qué? ¿Po…por…?...-su excesivo nerviosismo no le dejó terminar la frase. Lo miré sonriendo y su mirada escapo desviándose hacia el suelo. Apoyé una mano en el piso y me acerqué, inclinándome para mirarlo desde abajo. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al verme y, sonrojándose más si eso era posible, dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás, tambaleándose peligrosamente sobre el borde del pasillo. Rápidamente lo jalé de un brazo, haciéndolo caer sobre mi pecho y sujetando su cintura.

_ Ten cuidado. –le susurré. Se mantuvo con la cabeza apoyada en mi pecho por un rato, y pude observar la parte superior de sus orejas enrojecidas. - ¿Lyserg? –lo llamé suavemente, y noté cómo se tensaba al instante. Notoriamente avergonzado, levanto la cabeza de golpe tratando de incorporarse, pero lo tenía más sujeto de lo que ambos esperábamos, y el resultado fue que quedamos, nuevamente, a milímetros uno del otro, con la diferencia de que esta vez yo también me sorprendí, y hasta se me pegó algo de nerviosismo.

_Ah…eh… - sus labios, a una tentadora distancia de los míos, tartamudearon tratando de decir algo coherente, hasta que dejó de emitir sonidos. Entonces me llegó su leve y agitada respiración, sentí sus latidos pegados a mi pecho y sin percatarme estreché mi abrazo sobre su cintura, inclinándome hacia él.

_... ¿Puedo?

Su respiración se agitó un poco más, y aunque no me respondió, no pude resistirlo más y terminé de inclinarme, atrapando sus dulces y pequeños labios. Por unos segundos solo los presioné, esperando que Lyserg reaccionara, hasta que sentí sus manos arrugar mi chaqueta. Entonces comencé a succionarlos, envolviéndolos en los míos y cayendo en una repentina desesperación. Subí una mano hasta enredarla en los verdes cabellos de Lyserg, acercando su rostro, y lamí sus labios deseando que los abriera. Pareció tensarse y no respondió, separándose después de unos instantes. No pude menos que mirarlo frustrado y deseoso, y él evitó mi mirada, completamente rojo.

_ Ah…yo…yo… - sus manos se apoyaban contra mi pecho, separado apenas lo que le permitían mis brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, que no quería soltar. Me había quedado totalmente prendado de él. Pero lo noté tan nervioso que decidí darle algo de espacio, así que, muy a mi pesar, lo liberé suavemente, acariciando sus cabellos para tranquilizarlo.

Y fue bastante oportuno, porque justo en ese momento, la puerta corredera tras de nosotros se abrió de golpe, y mi hermano con sus amigos aparecieron en el pasillo.

_ Con que aquí estaban. – dijo Yoh al vernos, sonriendo tontamente como siempre. Le correspondí la sonrisa tratando de ocultar el tic en la ceja. ¿Tenían que llegar justo ahora a molestar? Y yo que estaba a punto de comerme al verdecito…

_ ¡Lyserg! –el tipo ese del peinado horrible, que ya terminaba de caerme tan mal como su cabello, se acercó enseguida al inglesito.

_ Ya van a dar las doce. –comentó la hermanita del Hoto – Deberíamos entrar.

Asentí, poniéndome de pie, y tendiéndole una mano a Lyserg para que hiciera lo mismo. La tomó, incorporándose, y cuando volvió a mirarme le sonreí, dándole un pequeño apretón entre mis dedos. Se sonrojó al instante, y sentí las miradas de Anna y Ren quemándome la espalda.

Seguimos la fiesta en la habitación, con nuevas rondas de comida y licor. No le quité el ojo de encima a Lyserg, para cuidar que no se excediera bebiendo, pero al parecer no estaba interesado. Se dedicó a saborear los diferentes platillos típicos que había en la mesa frente a nosotros y a desilusionar a Ryu con su total inocencia hacia los pervertidos comentarios que éste le lanzaba. Tratando de disimular un poco, desvié mi atención hacia Ren, que estaba notablemente sonrojado, con el Hoto apoyado en su hombro y hablándole de cerca. Sonreí. Así que el chinito también podía avergonzarse así. ¿Y por el Hoto? Bueno, tampoco es como que supieran disimularlo. Me entretuve mirándolos por un rato, hasta que sin querer desvié la vista y vi reproducirse la escena, pero esta vez con Ryu y Lyserg. Y la sonrisa se me apago de golpe. ¿Qué demonios? Ese estúpido vejestorio no tenía derecho a hacer sonrojar a Lyserg. Enfadado, me levanté y me incliné junto al verdecito, susurrándole al oído.

_ Oye, Lys… ¿Me estás engañando?

De inmediato sucedió lo que esperaba y el rostro de Lyserg se encendió, mientras volteaba apurado a darme nerviosas explicaciones.

_No, esto no es…es que, pero….yo…

Sonreí al verlo tartamudear nuevamente, y al ver como Ryu me miraba molesto por robarle la atención de Lyserg. Pues nada, para que fuera aprendiendo a no meterse con mi propiedad. Entonces un grito de Ren nos hizo a todos mirar hacia donde se encontraban él y el ainu.

_ ¡Horo, estúpido!

Al parecer, el alcohol ya le había pasado la cuenta al hielito y había terminado derramando el contenido de su vaso sobre sí mismo y sobre Ren, que lo miraba con cara de querer matarlo mientras él, desorientado, se miraba los pantalones mojados.

_ Creo que ya va siendo hora de irnos. –comenté, esperando poder salir de ahí y llevarme a Lyserg conmigo, alejándome de paso de aquel grupo de locos.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, y Pilika se acercó a su hermanito con cara de preocupación.

_ Oni-chan, ¿estás bien? –preguntó inclinándose a su lado. Horo la miró, luego a Ren y al verlo todo manchado le apareció su lado sentimental y se le lanzó al cuello, llorando.

_ ¡Ren! ¡Lo siento~~! TToTT

_ ¡Horo!

El chinito se sonrojó enseguida, y Pilika los miró encantada de la escena.

_ ¿Entonces puedes llevarlo tú, Ren? ¡No quiero separarlos!

_ ¿Eh?

_ ¿Está bien, no? Así puedo salir. ¡Gracias Ren! ¡Te lo encargo!

_ ¡¿Eh? ¡Espera, Pilika! –pero la chica ya se había marchado, seguida del Choco. Ren suspiró y le dio palmaditas en la espalda al Hoto para que se calmara. – Bien, supongo que nosotros nos vamos. Gomen, Lyserg, no creo que pueda alojarte por hoy…

¡Bingo! Eso era una oportunidad. Pero… ¿No sería demasiado obvio? Por suerte mi hermanito salió al rescate.

_ No hay problema, Lyserg, puedes quedarte en mi casa. –eso ya había sido suficiente, pero mi hermanito se lució. – Hao, ¿Puedes llevarlo tú? Annita y yo tenemos algo que hacer. –sonrió ganándose un golpe en la cabeza de su prometida por su poco disimulo.

Sonreí, acercándome al verdecito.

_ ¡Por supuesto! Será un placer.

Nuevamente, Anna y Ren me miraron con cara de no creer en mi angelical sonrisa. Así arreglados, salí un momento a la recepción para pedir un taxi para el Hoto y Ren. Pensaba dar un paseo con Lyserg antes de llevarlo a casa. Pero al volver me esperaba un espectáculo que arruinó mis planes.

_ Ya, dicen que llegará en unos minutos… -entré diciendo, pero me corté al ver frente a mí a Lyserg empinándose una botella de sake. - ¡Lyserg! ¿Qué está pasando? -pregunté enseguida acercándome a quitarle la botella ya vacía.

Miré a Yoh pidiendo explicaciones.

_ Jeje. Pues…digamos que Ren retó a Lyserg.

_ Sólo dije la verdad. Que no sabe soportar el alcohol.

_ ¡Claro que sé! –refutó Lyserg, colorado y tambaleándose junto a mí. Lo sujeté por los hombros, suspirando.

_Venga Lyserg, vámonos.

Ayudé a Ren a subir a Hoto al auto, y me despedí de mi hermanito que se marchó sonriente de la mano de su novia. No había podido conseguir otro taxi, así que tendría que caminar hasta la avenida con el pequeño verdecito completamente mareado.

Lo miré. Tenía los ojos llorosos, las mejillas encendidas y el abrigo mal acomodado, y se apoyaba en mí para caminar. Se veía tan vulnerable que no pude evitar aprovecharme.

_ Lyserg –lo llamé, deteniéndome. Me miró desorientado. -¿Tienes frío? –asintió suavemente y pasé mi brazo por sus hombros, acercándolo. -¿Mejor? –volvió a asentir y seguimos caminando.

Estábamos llegando a la avenida cuando lo sentí tambalearse más de la cuenta, y se separó un poco de mi para apoyarse en la pared. Me acerqué preocupado palmeándole la espalda.

_ ¿Estás bien, Lyserg?

_ ¡Hao-san!

Justo en ese momento una voz femenina me llamó, y volteé para encontrarme con una de las mil chicas que conocía, que se acercaba a hablarme.

_ Hola, Jeanne.

_ ¡Hola! ¿Qué haces aquí solo?

_ Ya me voy a casa. Y no estoy so…

_ ¡¿Ya te vas? ¡Pero si aún es temprano! ¿No quieres ir a algún lugar?

Iba a denegar la nada tentadora oferta de dejar al verdecito por esa chica sin cerebro, pero una suave y lastimera voz interrumpió la conversación.

_Hao…

Me volteé enseguida hacia Lyserg, que se acercaba con expresión incómoda, hasta apoyarse en mi brazo. Jeanne lo miró algo molesta, mientras yo lo sujetaba y me inclinaba hacia él para hablarle.

_ ¿Dime?

_ ¿Qu-Quién es…? –me preguntó mirando hacia adelante. Jeanne lo miró extrañada, mientras él se sujetaba la boca y se inclinaba. – No me siento bien…

Por unas fracciones de segundo, supe lo que pasaría, pero no lo evité. Y Lyserg vomitó encima del ajustado vestido de noche de Jeanne, manchándola completamente.

_ ¡Ahhhh! ¡Qué haces! –gritó escandalizada, buscando en su cartera algo con qué limpiarse. Yo sujeté a Lyserg escondiendo la sonrisa que me provocaba la situación. - ¡Hao-san!

_ Lo siento, preciosa, pero debo ocuparme de mi pequeño. –le sonreí, haciendo parar el taxi que oportunamente pasaba por la calle a nuestro lado. Hice subir a Lyserg e, indicándole la dirección al chofer, me despedí de ella por la ventanilla, dejándola sola en medio de la calle.

…..

Me apoyé en la puerta del cuarto de baño, oyendo el agua caer al otro lado.

_ ¿Lyserg?

Sentí correrse el seguro y me alejé, para ver al inglesito salir con aspecto pálido. Lo ayudé a sentarse sobre mi cama, sin dejar de mirarlo. Acercándome al velador le tendí una aspirina y un vaso con agua, que él tomó al instante.

_ ¿Te sientes mejor? –le pregunté devolviendo el vaso a su lugar.

_ No mucho. –me respondió, tocándose la frente.

Me levanté y encendí la lamparita de noche, para luego acercarme al interruptor y apagar las luces del techo. Lyserg me lo agradeció con un suspiro, cerrando los ojos por un momento para abrirlos luego y fijarlos en los míos, antes de pasearlos por la habitación.

_ Lindo cuarto. –elogió.

_ Gracias. –contesté, dirigiéndome a la ventana para mirar al exterior.

_ Aunque no esperé que aún vivieran con sus padres… -comentó divertido.

_ No es por gusto. –respondí suspirando. – Es una especie de tradición. Debemos vivir aquí hasta que nos casemos.

_ Que problemático.

_ Lo es. Aunque Yoh no parece estar muy lejos de marcharse.

_ ¿Y tú?

Sonreí de medio lado, volteando a mirarlo.

_ ¿Parezco la clase de chico que se casa?

El rió divertido, antes de contestar.

_ Las apariencias engañan.

_ Tienes razón. Tú pareces una chica y sin embargo…

_ ¡Oye!

Reí acercándome a él y sentándome a su lado.

_ No te enojes. Sólo bromeaba.

_ ¿De verdad?

_ Si. Eres mil veces mejor que cualquier chica que yo conozca. Y créeme que conozco muchas.

Noté como sus mejillas volvían a colorearse y me acerqué para besarlo nuevamente. No se resistió. Cerró los ojos respondiendo, y al percatarme acerqué una mano para cubrir su mejilla. Volví a lamer sus labios y esta vez cedió, entreabriéndolos para permitirme pasar. Cuando mi lengua rozó la suya, perdí la noción de todo a nuestro alrededor. Segundos después lo envolví en mis brazos para acercarlo. Su lengua respondía torpemente al beso y su inexperiencia lograba excitarme aún más. Sin darme cuenta terminé recostándolo sobre la cama, colocándome sobre él. Sentí que comenzaba a faltarle el aire y me separé apenas para dejarlo respirar.

_ Ha-Hao… -susurró, mirándome sonrojado, y al escuchar mi nombre salir agitado de sus labios no pude menos que lanzarme sobre ellos de nuevo, profundizando el beso lo más que podía, mientras Lyserg trataba de seguirme el ritmo. Mis manos se adelantaron a mis pensamientos y se colaron por debajo de su camiseta, permitiéndome descubrir lo increíblemente suave que era su piel. Sentí cómo se sobresaltaba, y apoyó las manos en mi pecho para separarnos un poco, mirándome asustado. Le sostuve la mirada, tratando de tranquilizarlo, y apoyé mi frente en la suya.

_ ¿Puedo, Lyserg?

Era la segunda vez en la noche en que pedía su permiso, algo totalmente nuevo para mí, acostumbrado a actuar a mi manera. Pero Lyserg tenía algo que me impulsaba a tratarlo con delicadeza, algo que me decía que si no era lo suficientemente dulce con él, lo dañaría irremediablemente. Y no podía permitírmelo.

El me miró, como comprendiendo lo que sucedería, y dudando su respuesta. Después de todo, nos habíamos conocido esa misma noche, y tampoco sabía si Lyserg habría hecho esto antes con un hombre… o si lo habría hecho siquiera.

Me congelé por unos instantes. ¿Iba a desvirgar al inglesito? Me sonrojé al pensarlo, aún cuando Lyserg no me había respondido. Sus brazos temblaban, y al notarlo dejé mis cavilaciones a un lado y lo rodeé con mis brazos, hundiendo la cara en su cuello.

_ Prometo que no te haré daño. –le susurré, y el asintió levemente, enrojeciendo. Me separé para volver a besarlo y pasó sus brazos por mi cuello.

Con su permiso, volví a colar las manos bajo su ropa, recorriendo su torso desde los costados. Las hice ascender hasta tocar los dos rosados botones y apretarlos suavemente entre mis dedos. Gimió fuertemente contra mis labios, provocándome una sonrisa. Desvié mi rostro hasta su cuello y lo mordí, sin mucha delicadeza, antes de lamerlo. Sentía sus jadeos en mi oreja, aumentando a medida que humedecía su piel. Quise descender hasta su torso y su camiseta me estorbó, así que lo hice subir los brazos para quitársela. Apenas tuve vía libre, bajé mi boca y atrapé uno de sus pezones, haciendo círculos con la lengua.

_ Ha! Ahh… Ha-Hao…

Seguí bajando, hundiendo la lengua en su ombligo mientras metía los dedos bajo la cintura de su pantalón. Sus gemidos no se hicieron esperar. Sintiéndome impaciente, solté el botón y bajé el cierre, tirando desde los lados para quitarlos. Volví a subir, contemplando satisfecho a Lyserg, completamente sonrojado y vestido sólo con su ropa interior. Sus ojos entreabiertos me miraron expectantes, y lo besé, saboreando el interior de su boca mientras paseaba mis dedos por el interior de sus muslos. Se removió, jadeando, mientras yo dejaba sus labios para seguir. Tomé sus piernas por las rodillas, flexionándolas para darme espacio. Pasé mi lengua por donde antes estuviesen mis dedos, acercándome hasta la ingle. Los jadeos de Lyserg subían cada vez más de tono. Cambié de pierna, llegando nuevamente hasta el borde de la tela y deteniéndome ahí. Me moví apenas unos milímetros y apreté suavemente su miembro entre mis dientes, por sobre la ropa.

_ ¡Ahh! Ahh... Ngh…

Sonreí. Lo haría sufrir un poco más. Lo lamí, mojando la tela para luego soplar suavemente sobre él. Su voz lasciva estaba logrando excitarme mas rápido de lo que creía. Finalmente cedí y terminé de desnudarlo. Lyserg se avergonzó y trató de cerrar las piernas, lo que no le permití. Lo sujeté y bajé decidido.

Por increíble que pareciera, era la primera vez que lo hacía con un chico. Estaba guiándome sólo por mi experiencia con chicas y con lo que creía que a Lyserg le gustaría, siendo yo mismo un hombre. Pero ahora planeaba subir de nivel, y tratar con algo realmente nuevo.

Me acerqué a su miembro erguido y deslicé mi lengua desde la base a la punta.

_ ¡Ngh...ahh! ¡Hao!

Era algo extraño. Pero no desagradable. Volví a lamerlo, estimulado por las reacciones de Lyserg. Lo tomé con una mano, alzando la mirada para ver a Lyserg retorcerse de placer, apretando las sábanas entre las manos empuñadas. Al parecer, a pesar de mi total inexperiencia, no lo hacía tan mal. Continué, oyendo los gemidos de Lyserg resonar por la habitación. Lamí la base, repartiendo pequeños mordiscos y lametazos, y guiándome por la voz del verdecito. De pronto su mano se apoyó en mi cabeza, empuñándose sobre mis cabellos.

_ Ha-Hao…Ngh…

Lo miré, encontrándomelo con la vista fija en mí, rogándome en silencio. Solícito, baje de nuevo y engullí su miembro de golpe, comenzando a subir y bajar sobre él.

_ ¡Ahh! ¡Ah! ¡Nhg…haa!

Su mano sobre mi cabeza presionó, y aumenté el ritmo, sintiéndolo estremecerse.

_ ¡Ahhnnggghhh! ¡Ha-Hao….voy a….!

Seguí en lo mío, mientras Lyserg soltaba su mano para aferrar con ella la sábana, y con la otra se cubría la boca tratando en vano de acallar el grito que se le escapó. Sentí el espeso líquido caer en mi boca y lo tragué, sin pensarlo.

_¡Mmmmnnngghh! Ahhh…ahhh….haaa….

Me incorporé, entreviendo los ojos esmeralda de Lyserg entre los dedos con que se cubría el rostro, avergonzado, mientras trataba de recuperar al aliento. Me acerqué sonriente para besarle la frente, contento con lo que había logrado provocar en él.

_ ¿No….No sabe….mal? –me preguntó entrecortadamente, dudoso. Sonreí más.

_ Claro que no, Lyserg. Eres delicioso. –le aseguré, apartando su mano para besarlo.

Enredé mi lengua con la suya, invitándolo a participar más del beso. Sentí cómo trataba de responderme, aún algo agitado. Bajé las manos por su cuerpo desnudo, afirmándolas en sus estrechas caderas. Mi excitación aumentaba por momentos. Tenía que apresurarme o terminaría siendo demasiado brusco. Bajé mis labios hasta el cuello de Lyserg, desviándome para morder su oreja, mientras mis manos sujetaban sus muslos y volvía a doblar sus piernas. Tanteé con los dedos, acercándome lentamente a mi objetivo. Quizás era demasiado pronto, pero los preliminares me estaban matando. Subí la mano e introduje los dedos en la boca del verdecito.

_ Lámelos. –le indiqué. Obedeció enseguida, y sentí su lengua inquieta pasearse entre ellos, ensalivándolos. Era excitante, de alguna manera. Quité mi mano y lo besé, mientras volvía a bajarla y tocaba con un dedo los suaves bordes de su entrada. Noté cómo se tensaba al instante y profundicé el beso mientras introducía el primer dedo. Un leve quejido se ahogó entre nuestras bocas. Tratando de distraerlo de la molestia, acerqué mi otra mano a su miembro y lo acaricié. Pareció relajarse, y comencé a mover el dedo, introduciendo luego un segundo. El pequeño tamaño de su cuerpo encajaba perfectamente entre mis brazos, permitiéndome maniobrar sin dejar sus labios. Soltó otro quejido mientras movía mis dedos, tratando de acostumbrarlo. Era increíblemente estrecho. Si mis dedos se sentían así, no podía ni imaginarme lo que sería estar en su interior. El pensamiento me exaltó aún más e introduje el tercer dedo ya completamente desesperado.

_ ¡Ahg!

El pequeño gritito me asustó y traté de ser más delicado, pero el aspecto de Lyserg, agitado, con los párpados apretados y las rodillas en las orejas, no me ayudaba a controlarme. Cuando noté que los movimientos en círculos y en tijeras ya no le molestaban tanto, saqué mis dedos, impaciente.

Sólo entonces noté que aún estaba vestido. Rápidamente, me arranqué la camisa y los pantalones, bajo la avergonzada mirada de Lyserg, y con una manó dirigí mi miembro, presionando apenas su entrada. Sus ojos se cerraron al instante, pero volvieron a abrirse segundos después al notar que nada más sucedía.

_ Lys…voy a entrar. –le dije, usando de nuevo aquel diminutivo inventado, como para darle más seguridad. Se colgó de mi cuello, hundiendo el rostro en mi hombro, y asintió.

Entré lentamente, tratando de ser lo más cuidadoso posible. Aún así, Lyserg gritó, y cuando pude mirarlo, vi que tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

_ ¿Estás bien, Lyserg?

Asintió temblando, mientras su gesto indicaba claramente lo contrario.

_ Esperaré a que te acostumbres. –le dije, y me acerqué para besarlo y tratar de relajarlo. Con una mano le sequé las lágrimas, acariciando luego su cuello, y mantuve la otra atendiendo su miembro. Un poco después sentí que movía las caderas y comprendí que estaba listo. Retrocedí lentamente, embistiendo con toda la calma que pude. El interior de Lyserg era terriblemente apretado y caliente. Se me escapó un ronco jadeo en su oído, mientras repetía la operación y escuchaba también sus jadeos.

_ Dios, Lys… de verdad eres delicioso. –susurré antes de morder el lóbulo de su oreja y disfrutar el dulce gemido que acompañó a la tercera embestida. Pegué mi cuerpo al suyo, sujetando sus caderas con las manos, y fui aumentando de a poco el ritmo, tratando por todos los medios de controlar el deseo de empotrarlo contra la cabecera y enseñarle quién era Hao Asakura. Por ahora, los suspiros que salían de su boca y el suave vaivén de nuestros cuerpos debían ser suficientes.

Justo cuando pensaba que iba a enloquecer, sentí sus caderas moverse más, cómo buscando mayor profundidad. Suspiré aliviado y aumenté el ritmo, oyendo también aumentar los gemidos de Lyserg.

_ Ngh…Ahh…¡Ah! Ha….Haa….!

Aumenté un poco más, y sentí las manos de Lyserg engarrotarse en mis hombros, cómo buscando a que aferrarse y casi rasguñándome. Supe que el deseo de ambos iba en aumento y decidí dejar de controlarme. Con un rápido movimiento, giré a Lyserg y lo puse de espaldas a mí, haciéndolo apoyarse con rodillas y manos en la cama. Apoyé una de mis manos sobre la suya, apretando sus pequeños dedos entre los míos, y volví a embestirlo. La posición ayudaba a la profundidad y sentí cómo Lyserg se apoyaba más hacia adelante.

_ ¡Ahh! ¡Ah…Mmm….Mmm…nnn…ahhh! ¡Ahhh! ¡Ha….Hao!

Su cuerpo se contraía a cada embestida, logrando estrecharse aún más. Sus gemidos, que gritaba sin ningún pudor, y el placer completo que era su cuerpo, estaban logrando hacerme avanzar más rápido de lo que esperaba. Mordí su nuca, embistiéndolo de una forma lenta pero profunda, mientras sus gemidos se intensificaban y apretaba las sábanas con fuerza, agachándose hasta llegar a morderlas en un inútil intento por controlarse.

_ ¡Mmmmnn! ¡Nnnnngghh! ¡Nnnnggg….Ahh! ¡Ahhhh!

La temperatura del cuarto había subido de golpe, junto con mi nivel de adrenalina. Era realmente extraordinario como el inexperto cuerpo de Lyserg lograba satisfacerme como nunca antes lo había logrado ni la más experimentada de mis amantes. Además, la inocencia del pequeño inglesito desataba en mí un deseo que rayaba en lo posesivo, pero que al mismo tiempo me hacía preocuparme por él, querer que también disfrutara tanto como yo. Definitivamente Lyserg era especial. Y exquisito, dicho sea de paso. El hecho de que no fuera consciente de lo increíblemente sexy que se veía, arrodillado debajo de mí, con las manos empuñadas sobre la cama, sudoroso y jadeante, cómo exponiéndome su cuerpo, lo hacía aún más provocativo.

Sintiéndome cerca del final, acerqué una mano a su miembro totalmente excitado y comencé a masturbarlo a un ritmo aún más rápido que el que llevábamos. Sus gritos resonaban por la habitación, y supe que también estaba cerca, lo que luego él mismo me confirmó, entre jadeos.

_ ¡Ha-Hao!…¡Ahh!…¡Me….me co…ngh!

Aceleré, tanto los movimientos de mi mano cómo las embestidas, sintiéndolo acabar segundos después.

_¡Ahhhhhhhhhh~! ¡Ahhhhhh!…..ahhhh….haaa…..

Unas cuantas embestidas más tarde, me vine en su interior sin poder ni querer evitarlo, y caí rendido sobre él. Apenas pude recuperar el aliento, me aparté hacia su lado y nos cubrí a ambos con una manta.

…..

Lo primero que vi al despertar fue una pequeña cabeza verde. Lyserg dormía apoyado en mi pecho, respirando tranquilamente, y completamente desnudo. Sonreí, subiendo la mano que reposaba en su espalda para enredar los dedos entre sus cabellos.

Suspiré. La escena me parecía completamente irreal. Irreal y maravillosa. No podía creer que había conocido a Lyserg apenas el día anterior, ni que, en menos de una noche, ya me había atrapado.

Lo sentí removerse y miré hacia abajo, justo para ver sus preciosos ojos abrirse, mirando erráticos alrededor. Levantó un poco la cabeza y me miró.

_ Buenos días. –le sonreí.

Me miró unos segundos más, como terminando de despertar, y de pronto reaccionó del todo a la situación y se sonrojó hasta las orejas, balbuceando incoherencias. Pero al instante cerró los ojos y se sujetó la frente con gesto adolorido.

_ No te muevas mucho. –le aconsejé. Estiré la mano hacia el velador y cogí otra aspirina. Me la introduje en la boca y levanté el rostro de Lyserg para besarlo y traspasársela. Se sonrojó más mientras la tragaba.

_ Buenos días… -me contesto luego de unos momentos. – Me duele la cabeza…

_ Eso te pasa por emborracharte. –le dije divertido. – Aunque eso hizo las cosas más fáciles.

_ ¿Eh? –me reclamó avergonzado.

_ No te muevas. –lo reprendí, volviendo a apoyar su cabeza en mi pecho. Asintió obediente y se quedo quieto.

Estuvimos unos minutos en silencio, hasta que escuché su voz dudosa preguntando.

_ ¿De verdad… fue fácil?

Sonreí, acariciando su pequeña cabecita.

_ Claro que no. Pero…valió la pena.

_ ¿A-a-a qu-qué t-te refieres? –preguntó a penas, totalmente avergonzado. Con un rápido movimiento, lo tumbé en la cama y me coloqué sobre él.

_ Ya te lo dije. – le sonreí pícaro, viéndolo sonrojarse. Me acerqué a su oído y terminé la frase. – A que eres delicioso.

Desvió la cabeza, completamente rojo, y aproveché de besarlo en el cuello.

_ P-pero… pero si yo…

Lo miré curioso, pero no me correspondió la mirada. Al instante, lo comprendí.

_ ¿Era tu primera vez, verdad?

Asintió avergonzado. Me senté en la cama a su lado, mirando la habitación.

_ Bueno…no puedo decir lo mismo. Pero… -lo miré. – Eres el primero que traigo a casa.

Me miró sorprendido.

_ ¿De verdad?

_ De verdad. – Sonreí mientras volvía a recostarme a su lado. Aún algo avergonzado, me abrazó, y yo le correspondí.

Después de unos segundos, me habló.

_ ¿Hao?

_ Dime. –contesté enseguida.

_ ¿Qué harías si….si te dijera que anoche… digamos que… no le vomité a esa chica por casualidad?

Lo miré sorprendido, ampliando la sonrisa al escucharlo. De verdad era adorable. Levanté su rostro y le robé un dulce beso.

_ Entonces yo te diría que….planeé atraparte desde que te vi en la estación.

Sonrió, y escondió el rostro sonrojado en mi pecho.

_ Feliz Navidad…pervertido.

_ Feliz Navidad, Lys.

…

Eso es todo! Uff, de verdad me costó. Espero que Hao no me haya quedado demasiado….cursi. Tengo miedo! Es que me gusta su personalidad así, loco por Lyserg *-*. Bien, espero que les haya gustado, sobre todo el lemmon, que es apenas el segundo lemmon yaoi que publico (Y el primero en fanfiction). Muchisimas gracias por su tiempo!

Ah! Por cierto, saludos en especial a Didboroth-san, pues al parecer no le han llegado mis reviews ni mis mensajes, y de verdad quería decirle que amé "Knife Edge" ! nOn Y que me encanta como escribe! Espero que lea esto n_nU Didboroth-san, Soy tu fan! x3

Bueno, ahora si eso es todo. Muchísimas gracias, besos a tods y Bye-kyu!


End file.
